


Kara Zor-Elle [Fanvid]

by bestabsoluteduelist



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fanvid, The first minute is just Lena telling Kara how amazing she is, but you know you want a Legally Blonde Supercorp AU now, it doesn't tecnically have to be Supercorp, legally blonde the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestabsoluteduelist/pseuds/bestabsoluteduelist
Summary: Kara chased her ex across the country, got into Harvard Law, earned a prestigious intership... only for the professor to make a pass and Mon-El to reject her. Defeated, Kara quits their case and is about to leave town. While saying goodbye to her best friend, Alex, who should appear but antagonist clasmate Lena. Impressed with Kara's growth as a lawyer, Lena won't let her go without a fight.Supergirl characters set to Legally Blonde (remix) from Legally Blonde the musical.





	Kara Zor-Elle [Fanvid]




End file.
